


Something Secretive?

by ImmortalAdolescent



Series: Summer Vacation [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hot Weather, M/M, Public Sex, Romantic Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAdolescent/pseuds/ImmortalAdolescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or not so secretive? </p><p>- Dean and Cas aren't having a very productive summer, unless spending all their time touching and kissing counts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Secretive?

Its become a routine now for either Dean or Cas to sneak into one another’s room late at night. It’s like someone flipped a switch and now it’s impossible not to sleep in the same bed wrapped up together. Dean personally likes to try and sleep in Cas’ room because he loves that the bed smells more of his bestfriend, and unlike Dean’s room, it’s not right next to the room Sam is sleeping in. He still isn’t quite sure how Sam or Jess hasn’t found out about them. Dean hates sneaking around.  
  
He wakes cocooned in warmth. Cas’ arms wrapped loosely round his torso, his body pressed tight to Dean’s back, warm breath on the back of his neck. The covers are scrunched at the bottom of the bed, pooled around their ankles. It’s been sweltering the last couple of days, they fell asleep in only their boxers but Dean feel’s somewhat uncomfortable wrapped in Cas’ arms, sweating a little. Which sucks because without the heat, waking up to Cas is normally awesome.  
  
Some mornings he will wake up with an erection pressed in to his back or his own erection squished in to Cas’ back, those mornings are the best, slowly waking up and humping idly or giving lazy blowjobs until they come. This is defiantly not one of those mornings, there is no erection lined up behind him. It’s far too hot.  
  
He picks Cas’ arm up and drops it behind him before he stands up and stretches out of tiredness. Cas’ only reaction to this is throwing his arm back out to the now empty space and groaning into his pillow, he doesn’t wake though. Dean quietly laughs. It’s funny because Cas is normally an early riser, but it seems the heat has turned him into a sleepy cat.  
  
The smell of food diverts him from staring at Cas being cute so he picks his t-shirt up from the floor, puts it on and makes his way out of the bedroom silently as possible to go downstairs.  
  
Jess is sat at the dining room table, already dressed for the day, her curly blond hair tied back. Dean is distracted by the food in front of her, it looks good and smells heavenly, his mouth waters. “Morning” she smiles up at him before shoving a forkful of bacon in her mouth.  
  
Dean smiles and replies “Morning” still distracted by the yumminess.  
  
Jess must notice because she huffs a laugh and says “There’s plates of cooked bacon and a stack of pancakes on the kitchen island, orange juice in the fridge, syrup is here” she shakes the bottle.  
  
Dean beams a grin and mutters “Seriously, you’re the best.” And she really is he thinks. She’s fifteen and she’s already an amazing cook. Although it’s only bacon and pancakes, it’s still impressive and it tastes awesome.

“Yes mom!... Okay!... yes!” Dean walks in to the kitchen where a disgruntled Sam stands, leaning against the counter, with the house phone clutched to his ear.  
  
“Dean?... Urm Dean is...” He turns to look at his older brother who quickly makes a bunch of stupidly hilarious arm signals, Sam gets the message though.  
  
“Dean’s not here, I think he’s still in bed mom.” Dean sighs, thank god. Not that he doesn’t love to talk to his mom, its just the other day she bombarded him with questions about him and Cas, he didn’t know how to answer.  
  
“Yeah sure, love you too, bye.” Sam turns to put the phone back on the holder then spins back around, giving Dean a questioning face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Why didn’t you want to speak to mom?”  
  
“No reason.”  
  
“Mhmm sure. I don’t buy your crap Dean.”  
  
“Fine.” He glares his brother down. “I just didn’t feel like having another interrogation, I don’t know how, but that women has a sixth sense or something.”  
  
“So what is she asking and what are you hiding?”  
  
“Nothing you need to worry ‘bout bitch!”  
  
“Fine, be a jerk about it.” Dean is about to get a clean plate when Sam says “Wait.” Dean freezes and turns to his brother again who has a smile on his face.  
  
“what?” he whines.  
  
“Is it about you and Cas sealing the deal?” He’s still smiling, like he just won a prize or something and Dean’s mouth falls open. Shit. So they haven’t got away with sneaking around. Dean does what he does best and naturally tries to lie.  
  
“What? What are you talking about?” He turns around so he doesn’t have to deal with that smug look.  
  
“I think you know perfectly well what I’m talking about Dean. All those secret looks, hidden touches, both of you needing to shower at the same time but for some odd reason there is never the sound of two showers. Oh and I don’t suppose you know anything about those creaky floorboards at night or how you’re not always in your bed in the mornings?”  
  
“Alright. ALRIGHT!” He turns around again and his brother is still damn smiling. “fine, you win, well done, congratulations, I surrender, me and Cas, we-’we’re-urm” The thing is he doesn’t really know how to end that sentence because Cas isn’t exactly his boyfriend, they’re not in a relationship. They’re just them but how do you explain that? Dean frowns.  
  
“In a secret relationship?” Sam finish’s for him.  
  
“NO!” Dean crosses his arms defensively. He’s really not sure why, it would of just been easier to agree and say they were in a relationship.  
  
“What then, fuck buddies? Please don’t tell me he’s just another one of your sex toys Dean because he has been your bestfriend for too long.” Sam’s smile is long gone.  
  
“Yes and no...” Dean feels horrible all of a sudden, his belly aching, he might be sick. He just wanted to come get his damn breakfast, this is worse than talking to his mom on the phone. “Me and Cas, it is what it is, he is my bestfriend, the bestest friend I’ve ever had, and I guess me and him we always had feelings for eachother and then we just kissed, it just happened and now we’re this thing, I don’t know how to describe it. It’s not a relationship, we’re still us just with all the added extra’s.” Dean let’s out a huge breath when he’s done. Holy shit. “Does that make sense?”  
  
“Not really but whatever, as long as you are both okay and happy and you don’t fuck it up then I’m happy.”

“Why do you assume I will fuck something up?”  
  
“I meant both of you. calm down. I care about you both, I just don’t want to see it end bad.”  
  
“It won’t” The confidence in his voice surprises him. He looks away from Sam’s imperative gaze and thinks. Wow. He really feels like it won’t. It won’t end bad, It can’t because he can’t lose Cas. It’s not possible, he won’t ever let that happen.  
  
Dean snaps out of his thoughts because it really is too early to be thinking about all this or even talking about it. “Are we done with this bullshit now or what? Because I’m starving.” Sam nods before grabbing his plate and leaving to join his girlfriend. Dean sighs. Atleast they know now and him and Cas don’t have to hide it.

He makes up a plate for himself, pours a glass of fresh orange juice and goes to sit opposite Sam and Jess at the table. He’s only just sat down when Jess says “So you and Cas huh?” and when he looks over at her she’s smiling and wiggling her eyebrows. “You know this explains so much.”  
  
“Yup, me and Cas.” Sam is smiling too which is a relief because he’s not sure exactly how Sam feels but if he’s smiling it must be a good sign. “Anyway,” He takes a hard bite of bacon and smiles, it tastes as good as it smells. “What are you two up to today to permit you both being up and dressed already?”  
  
“We found a couple of bikes in the little shed at the side of the house, Cas said we could use them, we’re going on a bike ride.” and Dean can hear the smile in Jess’ voice.  
  
“Lameeeee” Dean mutters as he drowns his pancakes in syrup.  
  
“whatever, you just sit round here making out with your boyfriend whilst we actually do something productive.” Sam bitchfaces, and Dean laughs.  
  
“Cas and I-” he’s cut off by the soft patter of footsteps down the stairs and when he turns around Cas is standing there in his boxers and Dean’s ACDC t-shirt, rubbing sleep out his eyes and just looking adorable.  
  
“You and I what Dean?” he mumbles sleepily.  
  
“are hanging out by the lake today,” Which wasn’t what he was going to say, he was going to be more crude to piss Sam off but now Cas is listening, Dean doesn’t feel like being hit for being inappropriate. Cas has a mean left hook.

Cas returns his smile before noticing food and then makes his way to the kitchen to pile a plate up. Dean eats a little slower so he can eat with his bestfriend. When Cas comes back out they all say good morning and he sits down next to Dean with a plate full of pancakes, Jess and Sam have both finished. Cas looks sideways at Dean and they share a smile (one of those ‘secretive’ ones that Sam mentioned). Dean doesn’t care that Sam and Jess are staring at them, now they know he can reach over and place a kiss on Cas’ cheek like he wants to, so he does just that.  
  
Cas turns to look at him giving him an odd look. He doesn’t look shocked though. Then Cas smiles and reaches over to peck him softly on the mouth.  
  
His bestfriend continues eating his pancakes like what just happened was the most natural thing ever. He turns to look at Sam and Jess who are smiling and Jess winks before they both get up and take there plates to the kitchen. And Dean sits frozen for a moment, thinking. Well okay then. So that just happened.  
  
THAT JUST HAPPENED?  
  
He feels totally normal. This whole situation is weird and yet it doesn’t feel that way, it feels completely usual like it happens all the time. Him and Cas are this thing, Sam and Jess know and yet it doesn’t feel like a strain or something to worry about. This is great. Dean can’t fight the smile whilst eating the rest of his breakfast.

 

* * *

  
The hot weather is a nightmare, It feels like his body is trapped inside a slow cooker. He sits in nothing but his swim trunks, at the edge of the wooden dock, the wood a numb reminder on his arse. His feet dangle off the edge in to the lake, it’s not cooling because the lake is warm from the blazing sun but it still feels nice. There is this chilled breeze every once in a while that feels like a gift from God or something because it feels amazing for the few seconds that it cools him down. He wishes Cas would stop reading and come out here to join him. His bestfriend hates this weather.  
  
As If Cas read his mind or something, The wooden pier creaks. Cas approaches, just as naked as Dean and carrying two brown bottles and Dean smiles because Cas is fricken awesome.  
  
“So they know about us then?” Cas sits down beside Dean, handing him a beer. The cold glass makes Dean sigh in happiness, and the condensation making his hand wet does not bother him at all.  
  
“Yup, you cool with that?” He swigs from the bottle and the cool liquid sends a slight chill down his insides, it feels great for all of two minutes before he realises its just on the inside and the sun is still making his skin sweat.  
  
“Of course I am, It does not bother me Dean. I was under the impression that it would bother you and that is why we have been sneaking around?” Cas huffs a little before drinking from his own beer.  
  
Dean puts his beer to one side and turns back to looks at Cas. “No. I mean yeah a little, only because I was worried what they would say but obviously I had nothing to worry about.” Cas doesn’t say anything, just looks out at the still lake. “I’m happy they know now though,” That gets Cas to look at him “Because we don’t have to be secretive anymore.” He smiles.  
  
He watches Cas put the beer bottle far out of reach and Dean stares a little confused before suddenly he has a lapful of Cas. “I’m glad you feel like that Dean.” Then he kisses him. It’s difficult not to get hard when you’ve got a beautiful sex god straddling you, who is kissing him so softly it’s like their mouths aren’t even moving at all.  
  
He’s not sure who initiated it first but they start moving their hips together, grinding eachother to hardness. Dean groans, then Cas groans, or maybe it’s the other way round, but at any rate their kisses turn frantic and they end up pressed tightly against one another, breathless, the air between them growing heavy with the scent of arousal.  
  
Cas grips his hands in Dean’s hair and grinds down a little harder, Dean clutches at his hips as he moans. They work up a hard pace, moving their hips to sort out the right friction whilst their mouths hardly leave eachothers (only for breath). Dean really wants to take their swimshorts off and wrap his legs around Cas’ naked torso.  
  
Cas pulls his mouth away, sitting up, still grinding hard as Dean clutches at him. “This is practically public sex.” he says, his face serious but Dean can see the amusement in his eyes.  
  
“There’s no one around.”  
  
“What if Sam and Jess come back.”  
  
“Stop worrying.”  
  
“Says you.” Dean just smirks at that remark. Then he moves his hands from Cas’ hips round to his back, sliding underneath his swim trunks to grip at his soft cheeks. He uses his hands to firmly push Cas down on his erection and moans at the hard sensation. Then he tugs on the shorts and slips them down over Cas’ cheeks. Cas lifts up and lets Dean tug them down further, releasing his hard cock. They realise this isn’t really working.  
  
Cas climbs off Dean’s lap, standing up with his shorts around his ankles, which he quickly steps out of and kicks away. He doesn’t even care that he’s completely naked with a leaking hard cock as he goes to collect the half full beer bottles and move them away. Whilst he does all that, Dean moves up the dock, removing his feet from the water, placing them wet on the dock. He quickly wiggles out of his own swim trunks to release his aching erection and tosses them over to lie on top of Cas’.  
  
Soon Cas is back on him, completely naked. Dean lies down on the wood, (his back hurting a little in protest) his knees bent and wet feet firmly placed. Cas sits above him, trying to find a suitable position to thrust so that it feels good for both of them. He tries once or twice but then Dean gets irritated, he know’s they’re both hard and the need to come is irritable, so he just takes them both in his hand and starts pumping. Cas goes still, dropping his head back and letting out a moan.  
  
The messy spill of precome leaking from both of them makes it so much better. The feel of hot heavy flesh isn’t that weird and he starts moving his cupped palm a little faster, Cas push’s up into his hand, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. This is so much better than giving a single hand job because there’s the feel of both of them together, and it feels fucking fantastic.  
  
Cas falls forward, his hands coming down besides Dean’s head to support him on the deck. He leans down to kiss Dean hot and messy. Dean jerks his hand as fast as he can, dipping his thumb into Cas’ wet slit, making him moan into Dean’s mouth. He does the same to his own cock and it sends sparks through his body.  
  
They both become increasingly aware of the sweat forming on their fore heads and torso’s, the sun along with their hot pleasure, making them perspire. It makes them looks wet and shiny in the light and it’s kind of gross and feels horrible but they’re both on the verge of coming so they don’t care.  
  
Cas starts mouthing at Dean’s sweaty neck, sucking marks and groaning as Dean cups his hand harder and moves it vigorously.  
  
His arm starts to ache a little but it doesn’t matter much because Cas suddenly comes, grunting ‘Dean’ into his neck and spurting over their stomachs. His release makes Dean come with a hitch of his breath, his come joining Cas’ on their stomachs in a sticky white mess.  
  
Cas lifts his sweaty head and smiles down at Dean and Dean can’t help but lift his body up to kiss the smile into his mouth. They pull apart when their stomachs come in contact and the feel of come makes them scrunch their faces up. Cas laughs then does something Dean will never ever forget. He takes his pointer finger and collects a dollop of the mixed come before lifting it and sucking it into his mouth.  
  
Dean chokes a little “Fucking hell Cas, you’re so fucking hot.” Cas just smirks and pulls his fingers out with a ‘pop’ noise. Then he’s attacking Dean’s lips again, biting at his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. The kiss deepens again and Dean tastes the salty taste of them both.  
  
When the pull apart again they realise what a mess they are, their bodies dripping with salty sweat and come.  
  
“Shower?” Dean asks.  
  
“Shower.” Cas agrees.

 

 


End file.
